


Along The Lonely Port

by Talonticus



Series: Other Talon legacy tales [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bit of drama and bit of romance, F/F, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Master Sumalee arrives at Port Nowhere, after receiving an invitation from an old friend to discuss renegotiations of a privateer partnership, but Risha seems to have other things on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along The Lonely Port

**Author's Note:**

> _Right, just thought I'd give a one-shot fic a go, as this little pairing was on my mind._   
>  _It plays out after chapter 33 of "Shattered Hyperlanes", but there's not any specific need to read it if you don't want to. Basically it's post-Smuggler storyline._

Port Nowhere.  
The scents, the flashing lights of a whole range of colors, the loud sounds of people everywhere – it’s all very familiar to her. Sure, it’s been a while and she has never visited this specific location, but it’s reminiscent of other places within Hutt space, the Smuggler’s moon in particular. Perhaps that’s the point too, as it attracts the same kind of crowds. It may have been a few years now, but once, she used to be one of them and in certain ways, that feeling is still present.

Then again, she’s not really here to wallow in the past, as fun as that may be. One of the Republic’s most useful unofficial assets had gone off on her own, which Sumalee may have expected. They couldn’t keep a well-known and rising underworld star leashed forever, and eventually, she’d either lose interest in all that or tear her chains apart. The Jedi always assumed the latter would be the most likely outcome.  
Still, as she has been invited here, by an old friend no less, perhaps there’s still something in store for the partnership between the two organizations.

As she makes her way up a few levels, to the more exclusive parts of the spaceport, where they’ve got somewhat of a business sector, she glances around to see if it’s possible to spot the name she’s looking for. She did receive directions of where to go prior to arriving, but they weren’t very detailed. The name would be on the entrance, so it is just about being observational.  
From within, Sumalee senses the tension creeping up on her. It’s silly, really, as they’re friends; or they used to be. It’s been a while now though and despite meeting during the ordeal with the Voidwolf, they didn’t really get much of an opportunity to speak in private. What would they have talked about anyway? The old days? That’s gone now, won’t return and they’ve both changed. Well, at least she has – perhaps her friend is stuck a bit in the past still. This business wouldn’t be for her, otherwise.

Finally, after minutes of searching, she spots a holographic sign, spelling out the words ‘Risha Drayen’. Flashy has always been her style, so it’s not that surprising.  
Sumalee approaches the door and finds a button that makes a sound go off in the interior. She has to wait a few seconds, before the door slides open and a rather thin silver-plated droid appears behind it. Some kind of servant model, but she can’t remember which one. It’s expensive though, she’s sure of it.

It speaks to her with a soft tone, probably some kind of custom mod.  
“Ah, master Sumalee, yes? You are expected.”  
The droid takes a few steps back and motions for her to enter.  
“Please, come inside.”

The Jedi glances at it curiously, before she does as she’s asked and moves within. It appears there’s even a little hallway built here, which she didn’t expect. She figured it would just be a large open office. If she knows her friend right, there’s probably traps prepared here too, in case someone unwanted would try to enter.  
“Is she here as well?”

“Yes, she is waiting for you within the office.”  
It reaches out towards her with metallic arms.  
“May I take your coat?”

As she figured that there wouldn’t really be any fighting here today, and to not draw too much attention, Sumalee chose not to wear any armor. Instead she’s dressed in a light and close-fitting set of shirt and leggings in the same colours - light grey and black. Fairly boring and casual, sure, but that’s the whole point. She’s wearing a long brown coat as well, which she grabs and pulls off, handing it over to the droid.  
“Thank you.”

While it takes care of her clothes, she summons whatever serenity she can pull up from within and moves on through another door, made mostly out of transparent glass, it would appear. Much of the room she enters after the hallway also has some designs made out of a similar material. There’s a few different stands and display cabinets, holding different fine and expensive items in the rather large office.  
Along the wall, Sumalee notices a few exotic plants, even a pair of luminescent ones. Where would she have bought those? It’s surprising they actually manage to last in here. On top of that, there’s also different holographic terminals and projectors, flaunting all manner of objects, locations and figures. Such a showoff, another trait which she would certainly associate with Risha.

“What do you think?”

She has to spin around to face the voice heard from behind. When she does, Sumalee immediately eyes the figure in front of her, something that was probably planned all along. Instead of the fairly mundane clothes that the Jedi is wearing, Risha has chosen to adorn herself in a loose dark blue dress, with some open space further down the sides, to expose her legs if she wishes to, as well as already being sleeveless. An interesting choice, to be sure.  
Further up, Sumalee notes a light application of colors along her facial features. Drayen never really wears much of that, except when she feels it’s necessary. No necklaces or rings, but there’s a set of silvery earrings that appears to spin around slightly. The Jedi isn’t certain if there’s some sort of built-in mechanism, but wouldn’t put it past her.

She observes the rogue standing over by a large black desk, leaning slightly on its edge and the togruta faintly raises an eyebrow.  
“Well, I can see you’ve already made use of all the credits you managed to attain. Or did you make the Captain pay for all of it?”

Risha returns an amused gaze and places one hand along the furniture.  
“I do work for her, so in a way, she always pays for everything.”

Sumalee snorts gently and shifts her eyes over to the side. There’s a few rather large windows along the wall, with a lot of lights appearing from it. When she steps a bit closer, she notices that there’s a fairly good view to the promenade below. This ship isn’t as large as one of the skyscrapers of Nar Shaddaa, or Coruscant, but enough to get a fairly good view of those below, walking along the markets and clubs.  
“That’s a surprise. It’s not like you’ve ever had trouble with credits, right?”

Risha watches her friend walk along the wall, slowly coming closer to the desk, but keeping a bit of distance for now.  
“True enough, but I’ve not had reason to spend it on a more stable location, until now.  
Besides, I did pick out all of the parts for this office on my own. They had to do some redecorating, but I think it was worth it.”

Taking another quick sweep of the office, she soon comes back to her friend and nods faintly.  
“It’s not all too shabby, I suppose.”  
Not going to give her the satisfaction of any awe.

Risha sees through it, though, and raises a hand up to her own chin.  
“You know, jealousy doesn’t really suit you, Sumalee.”

“Tsk.”  
She finally relents and exposes a smile, shaking her head as she closes the gap even further.  
“What do you want me to do, praise your fine taste and architectural skills?”

Stepping to the side somewhat, Risha makes some room along the desk. On top of it, Sumalee can spot a few objects. There’s a terminal in the center, of course, and some sort of datapad, but also a lamp, some tools and slightly closer to the edge, there’s some kind of bowl with a substance that feels rather familiar to her. Can’t quite remember from where, though.  
“It wouldn’t hurt you to try, at least.”

Rolling her eyes, she decides to give in, just to play along.  
“Alright, you’ve spent your credits rather well here. I’m impressed.  
Happy?”

Risha shifts her arms to fold them and angles her head to the side.  
“Absolutely giddy.”

Well, it appears the tones in between them haven’t really changed. Sumalee isn’t completely sure whether this is a good sign or not. That Drayen chose to dress up must mean something.  
“Anyway, I’m here now, like you asked me to. I assume you have some sort of deal to offer me, on behalf of the Captain?”

There’s a glint in Risha’s eyes that she can’t quite place, when the human walks around the desk and grabs her datapad.  
“Indeed. As the mess with the Voidwolf is finally over, Bery feels that it’s perhaps time to renegotiate the terms of our cooperation.”

Of course she does. With even more fame comes a lot of demands and expectations, right?  
“Fair enough. Well, the Republic has given me full authority to speak for them, so you might as well state what you wish to me.”

Risha watches her curiously and walks along the side of the desk again, not sitting down on the chair behind it.  
“It’s still odd to hear you say that, to imagine you being a Jedi Master and representing the Republic.”

They don’t stand all too far apart and Sumalee places her arms behind her back.  
“Heh, if you only think of me how I was in the past, I might understand that.”

Risha’s eyes soften somewhat, as she glances out the windows from where she’s standing.  
“Mm, I sort of find myself thinking back to those days lately.”

It’s starting to dawn on Sumalee that maybe she was called here for more than just business. Her eyes wander away as well, down to the desk and now she’s beginning to comprehend what it is within the bowl. She raises an eyebrow when leaning a bit closer.  
“Hold on, is that Deneelian fizz-pudding?”  
The light green and white mixture is becoming even more familiar to her. It has always been one of her favorites.

Getting back to it, Risha’s lips slowly curl up.  
“It might be.”

Sumalee narrows her eyes, but there’s no ire rising.  
“What are you up to, Drayen?”

The look upon Risha’s face is full of mischief, making her think of those days when the exiled Queen had come up with some devious plan to use.  
“Whatever do you mean? Why do I have to be up to anything, huh? Perhaps I just wanted to treat my friend to something nice when she came for a visit?”

They’re supposed to be talking about more serious concerns however, and not just enjoying themselves, though she will admit that it’s far more fun this way.  
Reaching out with her hand, Sumalee pulls the bowl closer. There’s no spoons lying around the desk, so she puts one of her fingers into the sticky substance, pulling some up with it and places it in her mouth. The sugary flavor sends even more memories back through her mind, making her shut her eyes for a moment. Afterwards, she smacks her lips.  
“It’s unfortunate that it’s not cold; it’s served better that way.”

Risha tilts her head amusedly, while she watches her friend enjoy another dip.  
“I suppose I should’ve let it stay in the storage a little while longer, but I wanted to be prepared for your arrival.”

Sumalee turns to watch her, before she takes a seat at the edge of the desk as well.  
“And now you have me curious as to why you’re trying to appease me.”

“Really? We’ve got a pretty tough deal to settle here, after all. I wanted your mind to be open to the possibilities that I might offer.”

“Wouldn’t it have been more prudent with some sort of liquor, then?”

“I thought Jedi didn’t drink.”  
  
While she doesn’t want to relinquish anything to that smug look, Sumalee will admit that it might’ve been some kind of code violation to do so.  
“I’m not saying that I would join you, just that it seems like the better choice.”  
She lifts a hand to stroke the tip of a lekku.  
“Unless you had something else in mind, of course.”

The two of them watch each other quietly for a moment, making Sumalee realize that Risha’s hair is let out a bit more than usually.  
“And what would that be, master Jedi?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out.”  
She lets her eyes descend once more.  
“Hmm, not certain that blue has ever been your color, though.”

There’s a short breathy laughter emitted by Risha and she nods faintly in agreement.  
“Perhaps, but I figured it might be one that’s better suited to your current preference.”

At this point, she’s getting more hints at the nature of it, but she’s still uncertain. That sort of talk hasn’t really been on the agenda since…well, just before they separated.  
“Not saying I don’t like it. In fact, it’s quite the opposite. But I thought you wanted nothing to do with us.”

Risha tilts her head back and forth, then shrugs slightly.  
“They’re sort of stuffy at times, but the notions of honor might be appealing.”  
Sumalee smirks and moves one of her hands to poke into Risha’s side, knowing just where she might find the right spot. Of course, it succeeds enough to make her jump a little.  
“Hey!”

“You say that, but I’m certain it’s more about what you can exploit.”

Risha grabs the togruta’s arm and pulls it aside, but then slowly strokes her fingers along the skin.  
“Darling, I would never exploit you. Not in the way you’re thinking, anyway.”

She tilts her head and eyes Risha inquisitively; she needs to test the grounds a little bit. After a few quiet moments, she lifts a hand up to Risha’s hair and pulls at one of the few knots that remain, to let it out fully. There’s no resistance to the motion either.  
“There we go. Looks better this way.”

Seemingly having enjoyed the touch, Risha still smiles wryly at her, challenging her somewhat.  
“I see. Want to change my appearance more to your taste, do you? Should I go fetch more jewelry, as well?”

Sumalee thinks to point out that it was almost an invitation, but decides not to.  
“No, it’s fine as it is. Besides, those earrings must’ve been expensive.”

Risha shrugs briefly, appearing sort of nonchalant about it.  
“Perhaps, but I wanted to offer only the best.”

One of Sumalee’s eyebrows goes up again then and she indicates the windows.  
“If you wanted to do that, could we not have met somewhere more, I dunno, scenic?”

“What’s wrong with Port Nowhere? It’s not exactly the mountains of Alderaan, sure, but it has its moments.”

She gets the urge to poke at her friend again, not sure if she enjoys the little squeal or the way she squirms the most.  
“Not all of us have ‘credits’ as a favorite view, you know.”

Risha manages to capture her hands, keeping them away from trying to sneak in past her defenses again.  
“Yes yes, I know. I do believe that I remember what sort of sights you prefer.”

The look in Risha’s eyes insinuates a topic they’ve not discussed in quite a while, bringing something somber to Sumalee’s mood. Should it really happen again?  
“As far as I recall, you didn’t want to speak about such matters anymore.”

Those words make the rogue’s eyes fall somewhat and she bites her lip for a moment, while she lets go off the hands.  
“It’s been a little while now, though. I wasn’t sure whether you still remembered.”

Sumalee snorts and shakes her head.  
“How can I forget? Rejection isn’t something you lose sight of.”

Their younger years were filled with all sorts of events and ways that they could play around with. For these two, it was just natural that they’d also try out certain acts with each other. That was at least until one of them felt that it should be more than just a game.  
“I know, but…I was younger then, Sumalee. I didn’t want to get locked in with anyone, really, no matter how close we were.”

It’s not all too difficult to see that logic, but that doesn’t take away the fact that it still hurt.  
“It wasn’t all too many years ago, though, Risha. We’re still fairly young.”

“Not in the same way. Plus, we’re different people now and both of us have had the chance to experience life through our own paths.”

Sumalee nods slightly, knowing that they are, but not whether it’s positive for what Risha has in mind.  
“Maybe, but you seemed to be pretty rigid in your position on it, though.”

Risha tilts her head and then slides somewhat closer on the desk, closing the distance between them.  
“You’re saying a girl can’t change her mind?”

She’s about to make some further protests, but keeps them down for now. She doesn’t try to shut that particular trail, for it’s not like she actually wants to. The possibility is intriguing.  
Instead, she glances at the desk again, especially the green substance.  
“Did you tell Shariss?”

Feeling surprised at first about such an inquiry, Risha shakes her head in denial, never having thought to go that far.  
“Not really, although I don’t think I need to either. I’m sure she knew, even back then.”

“Mm, I suppose she has always been rather observant.”  
She displays another smile and emits a short laughter.

“What?”

“It’s weird to be the one trying to create that same barrier which you did last time.”  
Sumalee gazes up again, attempting to focus now, as to be fully certain.  
“Are you sure that it’s really something you wanna try? There won’t be more than one chance, you know.”

Risha’s own smile turns somewhat wistful and she strokes her fingers along the smooth surface of her desk.  
“I have had a lot of time to think. My life has altered in many ways as of late, most of them to something positive. So when I saw you again, a few months ago…”  
She joins in on the locked view.  
“…I just realized that I’ve missed you.”

A little smirk comes back to the togruta as she crosses her arms.  
“Oh, so now that I’m a Jedi, you’re suddenly all over me.”

Risha nibbles at her lip again, smiling playfully, and she strokes her hand over to Sumalee’s arm, moving down along it, until it connects with the thigh.  
“Well, that armor you wore during the missions was quite…exquisite.”

Following it with her eyes, Sumalee eventually shifts one hand to place it over her companion’s.  
“If I had known you liked it so much, perhaps I would’ve worn it here.”

Turning back to the bowl on the table, Risha relinquishes one of her hands to place a finger in the dessert and then lifts it up between them.  
“There are other ways that you can please me, though.”

Sumalee glances down at the sugary treat on the finger, back at Risha’s eyes, and then down again. It’s now she can make a decision, or that she really has to, whether to continue with this and see where it might lead. The other choice would be to break it off completely, and make certain they don’t try for this again. Nothing says that can’t happen later, but now would perhaps be the best point to not create anymore heartbreak.

Ah, to hell with it.  
She gently envelops Risha’s wrist with her own hand, and then lifts it up, so that she can place her lips around it. From within, her tongue comes out to have a taste of it as well, bringing some delight to the rogue’s expression.  
As she licks off the contents fully, Sumalee pulls her head back, but when next her eyes open, there’s an edge of eagerness that wasn’t present previously. She doesn’t release the wrist, and instead she shifts her other arm to wrap around Risha’s waist, and with a firm grip slides her closer over the desk.  
Their legs bump into one another and the Jedi tilts her head down, not letting anything else come in between their actions, as she brushes her lips on Risha’s neck, placing kisses along it.

At first, Risha can do nothing more than open her mouth and close her eyes in reaction, but when Sumalee starts to mix in some sly nibbling motions in between, she gasps delightfully. Her body almost squirms away, but the Jedi isn’t about to let that happen and keeps her in check.  
In between her heavier breathing, she manages a few words.  
“Dammit, I didn’t…think you’d remember.”

With a wider smirk, Sumalee makes her way up to an ear, biting softly along the lobe.  
“Think I'd forget everything, do you? I was the one who found those spots to begin with.”

“Tsk, that you know of…”  
The attitude quickly breaks when she giggles softly as Sumalee tickles her again. It’s not that she’s really affected by such thing in general, but the togruta has had time and opportunity in the past to explore such matters and have found the weak spots, almost to a ridiculous degree.

As Risha has placed a hand along one of Sumalee’s shoulders, the other still at the desk, she eventually gets too impatient and shifts one hand to grab the Jedi’s chin and tilts it up, giving them the possibility to push their lips together instead. It’s been some time since she actually kissed anyone at all, and she can remember few who’ve been so talented at it, as this former lover. Well, perhaps it’s not always about skill, but how it feels just to be with that other person, and it’s hard to challenge Sumalee in that regard.

Risha leans in further, almost placing herself in the togruta’s lap by accident, when Sumalee suddenly breaks it off. There’s something lurking in the back of her mind and she must deal with it. She’s already holding Risha, and therefore lifts her, moving them around the desk as the exiled queen chuckles softly, finally putting them down in her chair. It’s made of some rather soft material and feels absurdly comfortable to sit in. Well, for Sumalee anyway; Risha will have to settle for her legs.

When they sit back down, the Jedi continues her ministrations on Risha’s neck, while she starts to finger a strap on the dress. It’s a fine piece of clothing, but it really can’t stay on for long.  
It’s even harder now to get any words out, but Risha struggles.  
“…this is just-…  
I can’t even-…  
Have the Jedi been teaching you some new techniques or something?”

Sumalee looks amused and she moves one hand up along Risha’s back, pushing it through her hair firmly, but not harshly, and angles her head forward so that the two of them can kiss deeply once more. Not all too long, as she seemed to have had something on her mind, but it’s hard to resist the urges. Eventually, they part again.  
“Why would you say that?”

“You’re just…like, even more intense than I remember.”

Not that Sumalee will disagree, especially since Risha apparently remembers just where to touch her lekkus to send pleasant sensations through her body. The thought of going through such things at the temple, though, almost makes her laugh.  
“Tsk, what a ridiculous notion. You really think they’d ever teach us advanced lovemaking procedures?”

Risha smirks and pushes their bodies closer, getting to such a vicinity that she can bump their noses together.  
“Wouldn’t it be useful, so that you can understand how to counteract it? If they would, perhaps so many wouldn’t stroll over to the Sith.”

Sumalee grin faintly and leans forward to bite playfully at the air between them and Risha smiles in return, shifting herself to nuzzle the Jedi’s cheek instead.  
“Don’t be silly. No Jedi would ever think that way, because it would only be a step too close to losing.”

The whole bite-kissing maneuver is more of Sumalee’s thing, as Risha has different and far more cunning techniques, but she tries kissing along the bottom of her cheeks, moving slightly to a lekku as well. She’s well aware how enjoyable that can feel, from the way the togruta used to react.  
“Oh? And here I thought you were a Jedi.”

With a mischevious look of her own and a firm grip to Risha’s chin, she pulls her back so that their eyes connect once more.  
“Not tonight.”

Moments after this, the blue of Risha’s dress slowly leaves its place and when skin is revealed, no more words are spoken for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> _I guess that, technically, Deneelian fizz-pudding is only used in the Rebellion and New Republic era, but I just liked the name._


End file.
